Falling for a vampire
by Walkingonsunsh1ne
Summary: Leanne is a human. Marcus is a vampire. When trouble comes to Oxford, Marcus will do anything to keep Leanne safe. Evolving feelings complicate things further - i suppose this is what happens when you fall for a vampire?


The door slammed shut, with an echo pulsing through the house as Leanne leant against the door. She sighed, bending down to take her flat shoes off. She put her feet on the floor; her opaque tights didn't stop the carpet from itching her feet.

Leanne put the house and car keys into the bowl on top of the table, glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Strands of dark brown hair had made its way out of the ponytail, baby hairs were stuck to her face - thanks to the thin layer of sweat she had from the dinner service she had worked.

Pulling the bobble out of her hair, around her wrist to pull her hair back into a neater up do but a last minute decision she decided to just keep with a messy bun.

Leanne heard the faint murmurs of the television coming from the closed front room door as she made her way through the house. She pushed her hand into the door, hoping it didn't creak too loudly. Putting her head around the door frame she saw the room was dimly lit in an orange colour.

A late night quiz show added a blue fluorescent light to the room making a halo appearance around her dad.

Richard, was a hard working joiner. Most nights he would get in from work, stick on the television and crash on the cushioned couch. Leanne made her way to her father, gathered the throw off the back the couch and covered him. Hoping it would keep him warm until she woke him to remind him about the bedroom upstairs with a perfectly good bed in he could use.

Walking out of the lounge, she made her way into the kitchen, grabbing a nut protein bar from the cupboard. She hummed a little tune to herself. Mid chew, she heard a shuffle behind her.

"Hey honey, are you sure that's all you want to eat?" Her dad was awake. She turned around to face him, leaning on the counter.

"Yeah - it's nearly midnight. I dont really feel like cooking a big meal now," Her stomach disagreed with the statement but her brain was ready to sleep "And I have classes tomorrow. I don't want to stay up too late. So I'll have this and go up to bed"

Her father sighed. Took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. "Okay sweetheart. If you're sure. I better get to bed myself, your mum went up a few hours ago. I think the kids at the school ran circles around her today. Thank god tomorrow is Friday, I need this weekend off. Goodnight"

"Goodnight Dad"

She put her protein bar wrapper in the bin, making sure all the lights were off downstairs, checking everything off her mental list - including locking the front door. Leanne heard her phone chime from her skirt pocket, she brought the screen into view as it lit up the dark hallway facing the stairs.

It was a text from Marcus, a boy who went to the same university but graduated from a different course. They had met in her first year, just as Marcus was finishing his time at university becoming a doctor whilst she was studying English Literature. There was also a slight age gap by a couple of years but that didn't stop them from forming a friendship.

Over the past year, Leanne had realised her feelings for the young man change. She no longer felt like she just wanted to be friends with him - whenever she's around him she can't help but smile and laugh at his awful jokes. Her eyes automatically search for him in a crowded area wanting to find him. She knew she was falling for him, she wanted to know everything about him. The only problem being, she has no idea how he feels about her - is it too late? Has she spent too long in the dreaded friend zone.

The text was a photo of a advert, clearly from a social media page, of a local Oxford night club, advertising a 90s RnB night. In bold letters the writing on the picture said 'Stays open until 3am (only on Wednesdays!)'

The text was signed with a 'M' at the bottom after the question 'fancy it?'. She chuckled silently. Even after knowing him for a couple of years he was still signing his texts. She quickly tapped her screen replying to him.

'Maybe...Tell me a date and I'll see if I can get time off work'

Locking her phone, she made her way upstairs. The carpet once again making her feet itchy - she was positive the tights weren't helping either. She shut her bedroom door, finally, she was able to take the blasted tights off. Her phone alerted her to another text, looking down reading the response:

'You need to stop working too hard, love. You need to have some fun. Blow off some steam. I'm asking James and Sarah too'.

She got changed into her pyjamas. Long pants and a t-shirt, September was a month she liked, it meant she could start to wear her woolly jumpers, jeans and boots. It also meant she could wear fluffy pyjamas, it was a feeling of comfort.

Replying to Marcus's text 'I know, but I need money to live. And I want to pass my degree so I need to study. Goodnight Marcus, I'll speak to you in the morning'

And with that she curled up under the duvet, shut her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 **A/N: Hi All! I've decided to try and write a Marcus fanfic based on the book and TV show a discovery of witches.**

 **I noticed there isn't a lot of choice when it comes to him - so I thought I'd give it a go! Review, let me know what you think!**


End file.
